lolheartsfandomcom-20200214-history
Goosh Goosh Incident
The Goosh Goosh Incident of March '10 was an occurrence on #wikia-kingdomhearts, the Wiki's current IRC channel, in which two users posted a very SO NOT PG video entitled Goosh Goosh directly onto the channel. The act enraged a few IRC young'ins, and their incessant bitching on the matter led to the second worst mistake in IRC history, the creation of the PG Only RuleThe absolute worst mistake being the creation of NumberXVMoogle.. This incident marked a turning point in IRC history. History On March 27, 2010, at 8:56 PM Pacific Time, user CloudofDarkness posted a link on #wikia-kingdomhearts: the infamous "GOOSH GOOSH" clip from the anime Tokyo Tribe II. What was user LegoAlchemist's response? ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!? THERE ARE CHILDREN HERE! LegoAlchemist, "aided" by ZexionTheGamer, proceeded to berate the users involved in the posting of the link, including Super Sword-chucks, as he had reposted it. This went on for about an hour, as it was "discussed" what kind of punishment they should receive and if any punishment was really necessary. LegoAlchemist seemed intent upon getting CloudofDarkness and Super Sword-chucks kicked because of their actions, though in the end CoD was able to convince LegoAlchemist that he wasn't guilty, and only SSC was kicked (by himself). ZexionTheGamer, meanwhile, attempted to back up LegoAlchemist's claims, but only succeeded in being spammy, irritating and offensive, evident by his constant use of caps and swearing at the ones responsible.http://i899.photobucket.com/albums/ac193/LegoAlchemist/gg6.png Promptly, LegoAlchemist went to the wiki to report the incident.http://www.khwiki.net/KHWiki_talk:IRC#Problem He rallied for an official rule to be added to the IRC Rules: That content posted on the wiki's IRC channels must be limited to "PG", or content that would only be found in a PG movie. The motion was passed. Aftermath The rule in question became the PG Only Rule, and it marked the beginning of a darker age of chat, one of policing, of spam, of flaming, and of chaos. (See the PG Only Rule article for more information on the channel's policing.) The channel bot only added to this misery. Because of his behavior during the Goosh Goosh Incident, ZexionTheGamer was banned for the second and final time, much to the pleasure of the channel. While that day marked the beginning of the chaotic cesspool of the wiki's IRC, it marked the end of the spam and irritation caused by ZexionTheGamer. LegoAlchemist, meanwhile, no doubt became secretly one of the most hated people on the IRC, as the instigation of the PG Only Rule and the ensuing cesspool caused because of it was entirely his fault, for overreacting to the GOOSH GOOSH video. The incident also planted an idea in LegoAlchemist's mind that he was responsible enough to become an operator on the channel, and his subtle whoring to become an op began. He got better, though. Legacy The Goosh Goosh Incident will always be remembered by the users of the time as one of the turning points on the IRC, when things really began to speed downhill. It comes second to NumberXVMoogle as the worst mistake ever made on the IRC. The PG Rule created because of it, meanwhile, has been virtually ignored and forgotten. Literally no one cares when explicit material such as profanity (and no doubt, the Goosh Goosh video) is posted. The only thing that will absolutely get you banned as of now is the posting of porn. LegoAlchemist credits the Goosh Goosh Incident as his worst mistake. Logs As LegoAlchemist was a complete and utter young'in at the time, he had no idea how to log an IRC discussion and his attempts at doing so were facepalm-worthy at best. Nevertheless, a log of the incident does exist as screencaptures posted onto a Photobucket account. It exists in six parts, which are as follows. *Part 1 *Part 2 *Part 3 *Part 4 *Part 5 *Part 6 The clumsy way of logging the conversation makes the incident difficult to reference, as well as inconvenient to produce quotes from. Notable Users Involved *LegoAlchemist *CloudofDarkness *Super Sword-chucks *ZexionTheGamer The Video Despite the ridiculousness of the event, the GOOSH GOOSH video is pretty explicit, so view at your own risk. x8nMOUxhydY References Category:Events